Poseidon clan adventures
by YassauceXXX
Summary: Shortly after percy commands the gods to claim all the children so Poseidon claims a bunch more.


blockquote  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Hey guys so in the last Olympian percy says all must kids must be claimed, so then Poseidon starts claiming left and right filling up Percy's cabin suite/div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Percy pov/div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I woke up to Chiron stomping his hooves to quiet the children down. I slipped on a NYC shirt and some basketball shorts and headed out. I walked to the ampiheater where in the middle five demigods stood with tridents fluttering over there heads./div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Woah woah woah what is going on here?" I asked hoping Chiron would explain. Along with the five demigods were 4 kids of Zeus 2 kids off Hera wich kind of scared me and 4 kids of hades. /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Chiron looked at me pleadingly as no one would stop speaking, so I used my water ability to make a gentle stream run all around the arena. With the quiet Chiron seized this moment to explain./div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Now campers, let me explain. Due to Perseus Jackson's request for all gods to claim there children, Hera,Zues,hades, and Poseidon have all claimed more children./div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Wait, hold on! Someone please explain… THIS!" Demanded a blond demigoddess of Hera./div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Grover steps up telling the kids" ok so you 15, ever heard of Hera,Dionysus …/div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"At that Dionysus told Grover "hey little Satyr I'd keep your mouth shut!"/div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Sorry Mr.D, but you know the Greek gods are right?/div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"A black haired daughter of hades said"Oh my god! I love the them, I liked it when Athena plagued medusa with that ugly face when making out with Poseidon" At that everyone just looked at her./div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yes essentially, an they are real!" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"A red headed son of Poseidon said " wait so if I'm a demigod then imma guess Poseidon is my dad" pointing to the trident. /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Chiron then says" Nico take the hades and show them around, Thalia take your siblings and settle them , and Peru take yours and heras and show them around" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"" ya you got it Chiron " I said as 6 demigods followed me to my cabin, when we passed the Hera cabin I said"hey you two stay here real quik" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"As thy both nodded I walked with my 4 new siblings. Three girls and one boy told me there names were Odysseus,Sydney,ember,And corralon. When we got there corralon ran straight to the corrals on he counter. /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Oh my gods! This so cool!" I was glad somebody else understood water plants like me. When she touch the container, corral started to grow and get big. When she saw This she yelped and ran back./div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"" oh don't worry that's just a power of yours." I explained. She relaxed and smiled. She was about to say some thing when an explosion rocked the cabin./div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="color: #000000; font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Uh let's go check that out?" Corralon said. We all ran out./div  
/blockquote 


End file.
